The present disclosure relates to a switching device and a keyboard device.
In an acoustic piano, an action of an action mechanism gives a predetermined feeling (hereinafter referred to a touch feeling) to a finger of a player through a key. In the acoustic piano, the action mechanisms may be needed for key depression through hammers. On the other hand, in an electronic keyboard instrument, key depression is detected by a sensor, so that sounds can be generated without provision of action mechanisms such as those of an acoustic piano. A touch feeling of an electronic keyboard instrument which does not use action mechanisms or which uses simple action mechanisms is largely different from the touch feeling of an acoustic piano. In view of this, for obtaining a touch feeling resembling that of an acoustic piano in an electronic keyboard instrument, there has been disclosed a technology in which mechanisms corresponding to the hammers in an acoustic piano are provided (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-226687).